


I Won’t Leave You Guys

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, Fighting siblings, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Kayano runs out from home after Juri and Nobuto fight over something that's not worth fighting over...
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I Won’t Leave You Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Megumiai30 here with a new fanfic dealing with the Shiota family! I hope you enjoy it, and on with the fanfic. 
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> I hope the Lord keeps you safe in this time of global pandemic.

I Won’t Leave You Guys 

  
Kayano and Nagisa: 34, Juri: 9, Nobuto: 6 

  
Shiota Akari pinched her forehead as she tried to quell the situation in front of her: Her children fighting over something that really didn’t need to be fought over. 

“Neechan, you were the one who placed my toy here!” Nobuto shouted. 

“Nuh-uh! It was somebody else. I never even touched one of your toys!” Juri retorted.

The bickering continued for some time until the two kids undoubtedly asked their parent for the final judgment. 

“Mama, tell Nobu-kun that I didn’t move his stupid toy!” Juri exclaimed. 

“Nuh-uh, you were the one who moved them, fess up!” Nobuto screamed.

Kayano tried to quell the crisis at hand until her temper had reached a boiling point. Honestly, she wasn’t one to get mad or unleash her temper out on anyone like this, especially her children because helped nothing and she knew that she would regret it but this time…

“All right you two stop fighting!” She yelled. 

If there was something that could make the sister and brother stop in their tracks, it was their mother’s anger. Their mother’s temper was one thing along with their father’s that they learned not to trigger because it would end up bloody(Metaphorically speaking.).

“It might be that Nobu-kun could mistake you for placing the toy somewhere else…” She started in a dangerous, silent tone. 

Juri nodded, sweating. Nobuto silently laughed at her pain until his mother pointed a finger at him, “And you… You know that your neechan doesn’t touch your stuff without your permission. Kayano continued to speak in that quiet, dangerous, and firm tone until she saw her children’s faces. Terrified and yet not willing to give in to each other. 

Juri and Nobuto shared hostile looks towards each other. 

Kayano knew that she wouldn’t stand back while they shared looks like that so she decided to put her foot down. 

“Alright you two, until you two solve out this mess by yourselves, I’m going!” She stomped towards her room and headed out the main door but not without pleads from her children,

“Mama, we’re sorry!” 

“Kaachan, I was wrong, please don’t!” 

She stopped at the door, knowing that her children were working together for once to prevent her from leaving the house, but that wouldn’t stop her from doing so. 

“Let go.” She said firmly but with an edge to her voice. 

“But mama…” Nobuto pleaded but to no use. 

“Nobu-kun, please let go.” Kayano turned her voice into one of kindness and softness. 

Nobuto knew that his mother was acting, trying to get her way so he had to hold on. Hold on until his mother would give up. But Juri, knowing the futileness of his actions merely shook her head, and he let go, thus leaving Kayano free to leave their house, and she did so with much grace and the sister and brother pair then retreated to their rooms, thinking about what just happened. 

Their mother had gone out in a huff, because of their fight which frankly now that the two children thought about it, wasn’t really something that they needed to fight about. What did they fight about anyway? Oh yeah… The case of Nobuto’s toy. 

Nobuto thought with his six-year-old head that his sister was not one to move his toys like that. She was one to return his toys and play with him whenever the chance presented itself. He had taken arms on the subject because he had thought she had moved them because they were in her room but as Nobuto thought about it… He might’ve left it in her room after they played together. 

He was in the wrong and he then realized that his mother wasn’t present…

Juri sighed. There were a few instances where her mother got mad at them like that and stormed out of the house. In fact, she could nay remember such an event happen. So she went over what just happened. She was fighting over something that really wasn’t her fault and her temper got the best of her. She sighed again and decided to apologize to her little brother even though it was kinda his fault because he had mistaken her for the one who had moved his toy, but on the other hand, it was her fault for losing her temper like that. She should suck it up until…

“Neechan…” A lone voice called her from her the doorstep of her room.

“Nobu-kun?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry…” He looked like he was about to cry.

Juri’s motherly side won out and she immediately rushed over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 

“No, Nobu-kun, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that…” She felt tears on her shoulder. 

“Shh…” 

“Neechan, mama’s going to come back right?” Nobuto asked desperately, not sure if their mother would ever come back home since she stormed out. 

Juri stopped for a second and controlling her feelings, giggled, “Of course silly. I’m sure she’ll come back!” 

The sister and brother pair stayed like that for a while as they mended their relationship with each other. 

Meanwhile, Kayano sneaked back into the house to see how everything was going. She knew that her oldest daughter tended to her father to sense the wavelengths of other people so carefully snuck in from the back door to her room, which she locked. 

Outside, she heard silence as she realized that her children had gone into thinking mode, and then she heard her son cry and her daughter trying to comfort him and she was tempted to go   
outside, but remembered to hold her ground and make the children look for her. 

Meanwhile, the children were coming to their senses as they reconciled with each other. Their mother was gone, and it was almost time for dinner. Maybe she had come back in? Juri started to cry at the prospect of her mother running away from home and never coming back like that one movie that she saw. She knew she had to stay strong for her brother, but at this moment that was literally impossible for her nine-year-old mind.

She shed some tears and in with tears in her eyes, convinced Nobuto, “Come on, Nobu-kun, let’s look for mom.” 

Nobuto wiped his eyes and nodded, wanting to see his mother again. The siblings went downstairs and after putting their shoes on, headed out the door to see that the sun was now on the verge of setting. Juri comforted her brother as they went by step by step to look for their mother but to no avail. Finally, the two panicked as they thought of the prospect of their mother coming back until a familiar figure approached them. 

“Hey, Ri-chan, Nobu-kun what are you doing here?”

It was their father, Shiota Nagisa, coming back from work as a teacher at Kunugigaoka Junior High.

The two rushed into their father’s warmth. Nagisa, shocked at the two merely took the two in his arms, and asked softly, “What happened?” 

The two explained all that happened: Their fight and then their mother running away from home… etc.

“I see. Well, have you two learned your lessons?” He asked sternly.

The two nodded vigorously, not wanting the same thing to happen ever again and Nagisa saw the honesty in their eyes. The two had learned from their mistakes. He rose from his position and motioned with his hands, “Come on, let’s find your mother.” 

The two questionably looked at their father until he gave them a wink, “You’ll see,” And they headed back to their house.

Nagisa had his fair share of fights with his wife the last 10 years they went out and then married each other, so he knew where she was headed next. She wouldn’t go to her friend’s house because that would be too obvious. Nor would she head to the old campus because Nagisa knew that place too. She would head to a place where no one would ever think to search for because ironically, it would be too obvious. 

Juri asked, “Touchan, do you know where kaachan is?” 

Nagisa chuckled, “Yup, of course, I do, and she’s not far from where you guys think she is.” 

Juri and Nobuto looked at each other in curiosity. 

“You’ll see,” Nagisa remarked and they headed home, opened the main gate and Nagisa headed upstairs to the couple’s bedroom. He knew that it was locked and so with a spare key opened it while shouting, “Akari! Your children have made up and are looking for you!” 

He opened the door to no answer and found that his wife was sleeping on the bed arms and legs wide open. 

The two children immediately headed into their mother’s arms, and that was when Kayano came to her senses and opened her eyes, and stretched her legs because she saw that her arms were filled with something, and those somethings were asking for forgiveness. 

She yawned and heard,

“We’re sorry mama!”

“Please never leave us again!” 

She knew the situation and smiled at the both of them with her amber eyes and brought the two into a big hug, “Of course, I won’t leave you guys alright? I’m sorry for barging out like that. You guys were scared right?” 

The two nodded and held close to their mother's chest cried. Kayano while yawning again, patted their backs in comfort, “Shh…. Mommy’s here. Don’t worry. I would never leave you guys, so let’s all promise we won’t fight again over a silly thing, okay?” 

The two nodded and enjoyed their mother’s warmth until Kayano noticed the other being in the room and asked her children, “But, how did you guys know I was in here?” 

“Papa!” Juri shouted, and Kayano let go of her children and sat up, rubbing her eyes to look at her family clearly. 

The two children were told to wash their faces and Kayano went over to her husband and wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, “Well hello there sir, welcome home.” 

Nagisa tightened his arms around her waist and answered, “Thank you, ma’am, it’s great to be back home.” 

The two leaned in for a kiss and it was cut off by the two shouting, “Eww!” 

The couple giggled, and in that one second that they looked at each other, they knew what the other was trying to say. 

‘The children were afraid.’ Nagisa sternly said with his sky blue eyes. 

‘I know. But I won’t leave them like you won’t right?’ Kayano answered with her amber eyes. 

‘Yup. But next time, make sure that you don’t really leave them like that, okay?’ 

‘Okay. Deal. By the way, I haven’t prepared dinner, so…’ Kayano looked down, abashed. 

‘Let’s go out for dinner tonight, deal?’ He winked and she nodded. 

“Kids, let’s go out for dinner tonight!” Kayano cheered and the kids over overjoyed they cheered with her. 

“Okay!” They replied. 

“Now, let me just get ready~” Kayano pleaded and the two also went off to get ready. Nagisa headed downstairs to wait for them, with a sigh. Their family had come back to normal from whatever fight that his- no their children had been through, but one thing was certain, they would never leave them to fend off for themselves, and he was looking forward to every moment of it. 

The four enjoyed a ride on the metro train and ate sushi as dinner, having a wonderful time as a family.


End file.
